Strong for the both of us
by Little miss AvatarX
Summary: Five of the Ten Commandments are still loose and the world is thrown into chaos. But it is precisely out of the ashes that flowers bloom. Meliodas X Elizabeth.
1. Tears and heavy rain

After that spectacle with Fraudrin, Elizabeth guessed that he wouldn't feel like celebrating. Not with a crowd anyway. Although he liked to hide it, Elizabeth had learned to comprehend his moods and states of mind. Everyone knew Meliodas as a warrior, so he only presented himself that way and that was the legacy he created. The legacy he forced himself to live up to. He was never seen upset or troubled or fazed. After all, that was what made him Meliodas and the legendary captain of the seven deadly sins. Anything else would make him unrecognizable.

Yet here he was, sat inside his broken tavern, falling apart. Being someone who shed many tears, sometimes unnecessarily, Elizabeth was familiar with pain. Deep-rooted suffering, the kind of hurt that had been concealed for so long and when it was exposed, the aftermath was nothing short of traumatizing. It was obvious why he came here. Shattered or standing, the Boar hat was home. It was the only place that remained the same even when the world was turned upside down. In a world crawling with demons, it was the only place that made sense right now.

"I thought I'd find you here", Elizabeth said approaching the fire.

Meliodas looked up surprised, but he couldn't help but smile as he tilted his head to the side. He said her name in the sweetest voice and of course she blushed. Elizabeth didn't waste any time getting out of the rain, she sat down next to him. Meliodas knew she would always find him, but his interest was peaked as to why she came. She had seen him defeat opponent after opponent, but Fraudrin's death was brutal if he was honest with himself. He wasn't sure if the princess would ever speak to him after witnessing such a murder. Usually, Meliodas did not take lives easily, even if the life in question was of the demon who murdered his lover. Yet he didn't hesitate to burn Fraudin from existence. That scared him.

"Ban was making a weird expression when he saw me, it's so weird. I can't even look at my buddy in the eye anymore. Something's different about me. Earlier when I killed Fraudin, it felt so good. And I still feel pretty good, even now", Meliodas said as tears started to flow.

Elizabeth gasped softly, she wasn't going to bring it up but it looked like he had the guts the say what she couldn't. Seeing him down like this, crying pitifully was an extraordinary sight for Elizabeth. Apart from during his trial in the town of the Druids, Meliodas didn't cry. Never in front of her or his comrades. Her eyes were both amazed and confused. With his gaze low and his head in his hands, he looked like a boy. A broken little boy who had been hurting for longer than anyone could imagine.

"Meliodas", was the only word the princess managed to conjure.

"I'm scared, of turning back into who I once was. But...I've still got to let it happen. Otherwise, I won't be able to save you", he said softly.

Tears were still flowing and rain continued to pour on the broken roof of the tavern. Elizabeth didn't speak, she just listened to his trembling words. She never thought this day would come, the day when he allowed himself to be vulnerable with her. She didn't speak, not because she couldn't come up with anything, but because he was opening up. He was finally letting it out - the things that ate him up inside, the things he was afraid to lay unto others because he believed they were too heart-piercing to talk about. Most importantly, Elizabeth didn't speak because he just needed someone to listen. But his words still took her by surprise. Why did he need to save her? And what from? Ever since they met, he had always appeared exactly when she needed him. He was her hero! Meliodas had never failed to protect her, not once and she was sure he never would. She had faith in him today as she would tomorrow and the day after that because it was he who taught her to never give up; he showed her what true strength was.

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck before bringing him closer to her chest. That way his face rested on her breasts, but not in a perverted way. She wanted to comfort him and this was the only way she knew how. Meliodas didn't jump at the opportunity to grope like usual, he just relaxed against her. Deep down, he felt at ease. Being held by her was the best feeling in the world. Her arms were his safe haven, where he would always find refuge from the storm. Without her, he would be lost. She was the only one that kept him sane. Even though his emotions were slowly being taken from him, she was the one that kept love and hope alive in his heart. And it was for that reason that he believed her when she said...

"It's alright. Everything is going to be fine."

Meliodas smiled. He came out here to drink alone in the rain, but he ended up crying in the arms of his beloved instead. That wasn't planned at all, but he liked the ending anyway. Sometimes even grown men like him needed to cry. _Darn you Elizabeth, making me such a softie_ , he thought. Every moment in which he cried involved her. She was his only weakness. Elizabeth stroked his golden locks as she got lost lost in her own thoughts. The words that he uttered just a few minutes ago left her puzzled. He had to sacrifice his sanity to save her, but why? Why would he go through all of that trouble to save her from a threat she didn't even know of? Did she really mean that much to him? Elizabeth spoke optimistically in order to reassure him, but her mind feared the worst. She knew their battle with the Ten Commandments was far from over, a battle in which more blood will inevitably be spilled. What if he got seriously injured trying to protect her and never woke up? What if he died for real this time and she was left all alone? A life without Meliodas would be meaningless and empty. She simply couldn't bear it.

Thinking and visualizing battle grounds covered in bloody swords that pierced flesh that will never regenerate, that was sad enough. But watching the one she loved die, his lifeless body trampled on the ground - now that was cruel. And her mind wouldn't let her forget how he was murdered slowly by Estarossa of Benevolence. Tears began to flow before should even understand what was going on. Perhaps this was how Meliodas felt when he pictured Liz dying. Of course, it was exactly the same. So as the rain poured and tears flowed, both Meliodas and Elizabeth found strength in each other as they awaited tomorrow.


	2. Stronger

As the breeze glided through her hair, Elizabeth sighed as she watched all the members of the Seven Deadly Sins train from afar. With five Commandments still loose, they didn't exactly have the luxury of doing nothing. Since the fall of Camelot, the Sins had been training endlessly as they prepared for the final battle to come. It was hard to say who was putting in the most effort, as they were all getting stronger to protect something that was very dear to them. Elizabeth admired them all, every single one of them. She aspired to be strong-willed and physically tough like they were. Not backing down in the face of danger, instead, facing it head-on. Alas, she could only hope, as she was still figuring out her powers. Right now, she was pretty useless. Sure she had the ability to heal, but it wasn't a combat style. It wasn't like she could knock out her opponents with healing. Elizabeth looked down, both her bangs covered her eyes. If only she were stronger, then she would be useful to the Sins. They had done so much for her, she had to pay them back somehow.

"Yo Elizabeth!" Meliodas shouted.

Elizabeth lifted her eyes up and saw that the group was walking towards the steps of the tavern where she was sat. Both Ban and Meliodas no longer had shirts on which was the result every time they had a battle. The two men were having a heated argument again, probably over something stupid. Ban was making his angry face which meant he was close to punch his short friend, while Meliodas pointed fingers at him. The closer they got, the more Elizabeth could hear. And she was right, they were discussing something stupid.

"Huh? What are you talking about? Butts rule captain. That squishy firm feeling of the behind beats one of the fronts for sure", Ban explained.

"You're out of your mind if you think butts can even compare to boobs. But to be fair, you've never groped Elizabeth so you wouldn't know", Meliodas replied.

Elizabeth's entire face immediately reddened at the sound of Meliodas's words. Now that she thought about it, he was very drawn to her chest area compared to her behind. He did indeed prefer boobs over butts. Meliodas walked closer to Elizabeth and gave her right boob a squeeze. The princess gasped and pleaded for him to stop. Meliodas laughed evilly before squeezing once more, this time a little harder.

"Sir Meliodas please stop!" Elizabeth cried out.

"Let go of her you filthy animal," Ban said.

"What's the matter, feeling jealous much?" Meliodas teased.

Ban just waved his hand dismissively as he entered the tavern, followed by everyone else. They all took their seats at a round table and began eating, while Merlin went over specifics. Elizabeth had seen her do incredible things and she was Vivian's former teacher, so her abilities were beyond what Elizabeth could ever imagine. Perhaps Lady Merlin could help her get stronger since she was an exceptional magician herself. But Elizabeth doubted that she would be interested in teaching someone as weak as she was. Lady Merlin probably wanted someone with magical potential, something she clearly lacked. After all, she failed the trial given to her by Lady Zaneri in the town of the Druids. If she couldn't even succeed in something so basic, how was she supposed to get stronger? Maybe it was time to accept that she would never truly be part of the team. She had nothing valuable to give or bring to the table. In other words, she was just extra baggage. Elizabeth rose from her seat and moved away from the table. This caught everyone's attention.

"If you would all excuse me," Elizabeth said turning away from them.

"Is everything okay?" Diane, who had been shrunk down to human size, asked concerned. She noticed that the princess had been acting more reserved than usual lately and had been spending long periods of time in isolation. She wasn't acting like herself.

"Yes, I'm fine," Elizabeth lied before heading upstairs to the room she shared with Meliodas. All the Seven Deadly Sins members looked at each other before looking at their captain who shrugged. Meliodas was as clueless as they were.

"Well if she's not going to finish that, I'll gladly eat for her!" Hawk said between mouthfuls.

"Hawk!" Everyone shouted glaring at the piggy.

"I'll go and see if she's okay," Meliodas announced while rising to his feet. He insisted that Merlin continues with the briefing, she would fill him in later. Merlin agreed, and he left the group to go upstairs.

Meliodas stopped in front of his bedroom and knocked. There was no response. The short man frowned and tried again, this time leaning against the door frame. He heard faint cries and sneezes. Meliodas raised an eyebrow, then pushed the door open slowly. When he saw the state of the princess, his heart sank. Elizabeth immediately sniffed and wiped her tears away.

"Elizabeth..." Meliodas managed to utter.

"I'm fine Sir Meliodas, really, it's nothing. Everything's okay", Elizabeth said between sniffs and sobs.

"I can tolerate a lot but having people I care about lie to me just won't do. Especially not you", Meliodas said sternly.

Elizabeth gulped, and Meliodas's face softened as he sat on the bed by her side and stroked her cheek. At first, the cold surface of his fingers shocked her, but she became accustomed to it quickly enough. Elizabeth looked away ashamed of herself. She felt like a child all over again. She remembered that when she was younger and used to be upset, her father would comfort her in the exact same way. She hated this, Meliodas was pitying her. It meant she was still a little girl. How was she supposed to become stronger if she still needed to be babied every five seconds?

"I'm sorry Sir Meliodas. For being such a burden for you."

"Come again?"

"You and the Seven Deadly Sins have always been there for me. You came to my rescue when I needed you the most, and you've saved my life more times than I could count. But what have I ever done for you? I'm not useful, and I'm not strong at all. I can't fight, and I don't have any effective powers-"

"Enough." Elizabeth looked up, and a gasp escaped her lips. Meliodas's voice was sharp, he only said one word, but he said all he needed to say. Elizabeth couldn't guess his state of mind, his locks covered his emerald eyes.

"Sir Meliodas..."

"I refuse to hear any more of that nonsense. I protect you because I want to, not because you owe me something in return. I will continue to be by your side and save your life a thousand times more until I no longer have to fight to keep you. Do you understand now? You are the most important person in my life Ellie", at that point Meliodas looked up. His face was serious. It was obvious he meant what he said. Elizabeth looked down and saw that their hands were intertwined in her lap. She smiled.

"I.. I am?" Elizabeth stuttered a little, surprised by his confession.

"Of course you are! Now about you getting stronger, I'm sure Merlin can help ya out. If not, I think we can spare another trip to the town of the Druids. They are definitely the best-suited teachers for your type of magic."

"Okay! Well, that sounds like a plan!"

"Yeah, and Elizabeth?"

"Yes, sir Meliodas?"

"Don't ever say such silly things again. You are a valuable member of our team, and you belong with me."

With that, Meliodas left the room and headed downstairs. Elizabeth was left flustered on the bed. His words had warmed her heart, so she no longer needed to cry. But more importantly, he said she was the most important person in his life. She couldn't help but blush when he said that. Wait, did that mean he had feelings for her? Did he like her like her? It was always so hard to know since he toyed with her so much. He was a prankster and a flirt, which made it hard to uncover his true feelings sometimes. But this time he was serious, Elizabeth was sure of this. After all, he called her Ellie. The last time he called her that, was when he promised to come back to her alive when she was a little girl. And now, he revealed that she meant something to him. That part stood out the most, but he also said some strange things - he said he would save her life a thousand time until he no longer had to fight to keep her? What a peculiar thing to say. Those words sounded terribly similar to the ones he said to her on the day he killed Fraudin. _I'm scared of turning back into the person I once was, but I have to let it happen. Otherwise, I won't be able to save you_. There wasn't a clear meaning she could decipher from that, but she could tell that he was committed to protecting and keeping her. But what exactly did that mean? Elizabeth heard a loud bang and snapped back into reality. She looked out of the window and saw that the Sins had returned outside to resume training. She watched the mysterious captain evade a hit while countering with another.

"Sir Meliodas, just what are you hiding from me?" Elizabeth whispered against the window.


	3. Not Today

On a day like this one, Meliodas didn't care for much but some good Vanya ale. Buckets of it. Yes, that would be suitable though it could never fill the void he always felt on this particular day. The day his nightmare began. The day he was cursed.

Meliodas always came up with an excuse the night before, so that he wouldn't have to be near anyone when the day actually arrived. On this day, his wrath was more violent and ferocious than usual. It was also easily triggered and he had little control over his emotions. The pain was far too great and far too deep to ignore. Every year that he remained cursed became a reminder that he was a failure, that he couldn't protect the one he loved - Elizabeth. He had watched her die and be reincarnated 106 times. It made him sick. Watching life leave her fragile body, only to be reunited and fall in love just long enough for her to regain her memories, followed by her very anticipated death. And the cycle continues and hasn't changed for centuries. Unfortunately, suicide wasn't an option for him though he had tried. But he was doomed to suffer for eternity, to lose her over and over again. And Meliodas tried to avoid her, but she always found her way to him somehow. There was no escaping re-meeting her.

But the leader of the Seven Deadly Sins could not escape this year. The Sins plan to start taking down the Ten Commandments was finally being put into play. Meliodas was of course screaming on the inside, but covered up his troubles with his sweet smile. _Why do we have to do this today? Today of all days!_ He thought. Merlin explained that if they had the element of surprise, they were more likely to win. Merlin would temporarily mask their magical energy, just long enough for them to infiltrate the area and surround them. As Hawk's mom walked to the designated location, Meliodas locked himself in his room so that he wouldn't lash out at anyone. But unfortunately for him, his plan was useless as long as she was around. He turned his head as he heard a knock on the door, followed by a sweet tender voice.

"Sir Meliodas are you alright?" Elizabeth asked concerned, "whatever it is I'm sure I can help you figure it out."

Meliodas chuckled softly to himself. If only she knew, if only. _No you can't Elizabeth,_ he thought to himself. He sighed and decided to open the door, it's not like he could hide forever. Elizabeth stood opposite him with her arms held out. Meliodas knew what that meant but he couldn't bring himself to be weak today. Not even for her sake. He turned away, making Elizabeth lower her eyes in sadness. She chocked back a sob before walking away. _I'm sorry, I really am. Maybe one day you'll forgive me, for pushing you away so I can protect myself._

* * *

"ELIZABETH WAIT!"

The Serpent Sin Of Envy was shocked as she watched the princess jump off of the giant green boar and run. Diane panicked, the plan wasn't supposed to have setbacks. Seeing as his lover was in distress, the Fairy King flew out in pursuit of Elizabeth. For some reason, he was finding hard to catch up with her as she was moving incredibly fast. King had never seen Elizabeth so determined, it must be her will power that was increasing her magic. Meliodas immediately ran downstairs when he heard Diane yelling. He found Merlin focused on her magical orb but she appeared to be a little frustrated.

"What's going on?" The captain demanded.

"Elizabeth left! She looked upset!" Diane revealed.

"What? Merlin teleport me to her this instant!"

" I'm trying but it seems that she's made herself undetectable. I can't sense her magical energy", Merlin explained.

"THIS WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN TODAY!"

* * *

"Those are some serious injuries Estarossa. I heard there were inflicted by the Lion Sin of Pride. A mere human", Gloxinia mocked.

"That man, he is no ordinary human", Melascula spoke softly as she recalled the heat of his soul which almost destroyed her.

"Gloxinia, you'd do well to hold your tongue. We've all received our share of bruises from the Seven Deadly Sins. You included", Zeldris's tone was frosty and cold. Gloxinia didn't dare reply.

"That Escanor and Meliodas. All those bloody sins will pay for what they did to me!" Estarossa yelled. The remaining four demons looked at him shocked. This was the first time they had noticed their team member become angry the way he just did. Estarossa was usually a calm demon, even in the midst of battle. He didn't speak much, instead he spent his time relaxing and sleeping. So it was surprising to see him speak out this way.

"Don't worry brother, our time to face them again will come. And this time, I vow to eradicate them from existence", Zeldris said through grinned teeth.

"I guess today is our lucky day", Drole rose to his feet and started to walk towards the door.

"What's that? Where are you going?" Zeldris asked.

"Surely you guys sense it too. It's that little Goddess", Drole announced, "but she's alone, that's odd."

"It's not like Meliodas to let her out of his sight."

"It doesn't matter, let's capture her and use her as bait. As long as we have her, Meliodas will be forced to come to us", Estarossa muttered and jumped out of the room. Breaking the roof in the process.

* * *

Meliodas paced back and forth in front of Merlin who was still unable to locate the princess. The tarvern door opened quickly and Diane jumped out of her seat. The Fairy King flew back into the tarvern defeated. Diane brought the small fragile boy into her arms as he attempted to catch his breath. Meliodas gave him a stern look but he shook his head sadly, indicating that he was unable to track down the Elizabeth.

"I'm sorry captain. I couldn't keep up with her. It's like Elizabeth got a power boost or something. "

"Did you see where she was heading?" Meliodas asked.

"She was heading North like we are."

"Camelot, the Ten Commandments' hideout. My guess is the princess wants to offer herself in exchange for our lives", Merlin said.

"What makes you say that?" Diane asked.

"Look", Merlin's crystal ball showed Princess Elizabeth standing before the Ten Commandments. She looked strong and unshakable. Her Goddess eye was glowing. The Seven Deadly Sins watched her kneel before the five demons. But that wasn't the worst part. Meliodas clenched his jaw as he watched Estarossa grab Elizabeth's face and kiss it before bringing her to her feet. His younger brother knew he would be watching, this was done deliberately to piss him off. But Meliodas felt as if he had brought it upon himself. The way he rejected the princess earlier, it must've been what triggered her outburst. His actions must've hurt her, making her act recklessly. Elizabeth was always acting reckless for his sake. _You haven't changed a bit_ , he thought. Nevertheless, guilt was not going to save his woman. Who knows what his brother's would do to her? No, Estarossa and Zeldris were not his brothers. They hadn't been for a very long time.

"Merlin, I want you to teleport me to where Elizabeth is", Meliodas ordered.

"Captain I must advise against this", Merlin said.

"I don't care. I have to get Elizabeth back. I'm not losing her again! Not today!"


End file.
